la mejor actuacion de Integra
by teefha
Summary: one-shOot..! Integra explica su deseperaciionn despues de muchos años siirviiendo a la corona... sus sentiimientos ii culpas a la uniica persona que siempre la amo ii que ella secretamente jamas penso merecer.


Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen y el texto siguiente a sufrido una adaptacion.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**La mejor actuación del mundo**

Sabes que no puedo darte mucho, que estoy tan vacía como una esfera de cristal, por eso…perdóname.  
No soy suficiente para ti y no puedo ser la dueña de tú corazón.  
Mi frialdad, mi inseguridad y mis terribles temores del pasado me persiguen sin cansancio.

Acostada en mi cama no puedo evitar pensar en el seguro dolor que te ha de causar el estar al lado de alguien como yo…..perdóname…no soy suficiente.  
Finjo ser grande, ser poderosa y tener el dominio de la situación, pero en el fondo de mi alma se bien que solo soy una cobarde y temerosa.

Temo perderte con esta confesión tan patética sobre mí. Se que vives a mi lado, pero aún así hay algo que me carcome como llamas; convirtiéndome en cenizas.  
¿Qué será lo que ves en mí?  
¿Por qué me amas?........no puedo ni verte a los ojos con sinceridad, porque se que hay ocasiones en las que no soy capaz de cumplir una promesa. Temo no poder tenerte a mi lado.

El poder de nada me sirve.

Veo mi rostro reflejado en mis acciones, solo para encontrar aquel frío ponzoñoso que me indica soy nada.  
Una cobarde disfrazada en poder.

Perdona no ser suficiente para ti…no puedo retenerte a mi lado, pero en realidad desearía hacer eso.  
A veces temo ser como el resto de los objetos…..que solo cumplen su función para que luego de cumplir con su breve cometido sea desechado en el olvido.  
No merezco a alguien como tú; alguien tan fuerte y sincero.  
¿Por qué habrías de amarme?  
A veces pienso que en realidad estas a mi lado solo por que soy lo único que conoces y que en realidad no sientes nada por mí. Perdón….mis palabras son injustas, pero sabes que me es difícil decir esto sin un poco de dolor, ya que falsamente entro en contacto con mis emociones.

Pronto el telón de mi vida caerá con el último acto, y será cuando las rosas rojas me alabaran por haber actuado a la perfección…el haber actuado como si en verdad fuera poderosa y fuerte.  
Será entonces cuando veas mi verdadero yo…tan carcomido.  
Tal vez ese día tú también me arrojes una rosa por tan excelente actuación.  
Una tonta con el papel de un ser fuerte e invencible.

Veo tus ojos, que eran mi única salvación de mi infierno…solo para castigarme psicológicamente, como si se tratase de una afilada daga que se entierra en mi corazón; desgarrándome el alma mientras la sangre se desliza por mi cuerpo carcomido.

Se que no soy suficiente para ti; se que no te merezco, se que solo soy un objeto, pero aún así todos tendrán que admirarme cuando el telón de mi acto caiga y descubra mi rostro tras esa máscara tan viva.  
De esa forma todos verán mi yo verdadero.  
No le temeré más a la sombras pues ese es mi destino.  
¿Cómo eres capaz de amarme?  
¿En realidad me amabas?  
…O tal vez solo eras parte del escenario de mi acto…

Ayudada por el silencio de mis objetos y vigilado por la luna del cielo; por primera vez soy valiente y deposito un sincero beso sobre tus labios como mi último gesto para ti.  
Con mi brillante máscara aún sobre mi rostro, me dirijo a……

El cierre del telón se aproxima segundo a segundo…lo sé.  
Una cobarde pretendiendo ser poderosa.

Ahora que están presentes todos aquellos que afirman conocerme; incluyéndote a ti…sonrío sinceramente y como un actor de la antigua Francia del siglo XIX, les descubro mi verdadero rostro.  
Tus hermosos ojos no pueden creer lo que ven…al igual que los demás, pero solo yo entiendo….que no soy alguien en este mundo….ni para ti….ni para nadie.

Acercó aquel objeto de doble filo hasta mi garganta y sin dejar de escuchar la ovación de gritos como si fuesen calurosos aplausos, atravieso mi carne….sin que puedas detenerme

Ahora…….con mi último acto finalizado siento las rosas húmedas de tus ojos caer sobre mí a forma de veneración por mi gran actuación.  
Comienzo a cerrar mis ojos pesadamente y así…..amado público…acaba la mejor actuación del mundo…………mi vida.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

SOii una inexperta en esto asii qe les piido sean amables... u_u

ademas dejen cualquier sugerencia las criticas son biien veniidas..!!


End file.
